KakuHida: Poison
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: What if Hidan woke up in a different place, a poison testing facility? What happens if Kakuzu was the one who sold him there? Find out. KakuHida Yaoi
1. The JITG

**Part one: The JITG**

Hidan woke up in a different place, and by the looks of it, in a very small room. Hidan sat up and groaned in pain as he felt as he was hit by a semi truck.

'What the hell happened?' Hidan thought and it all flashed back. He and his Akatsuki partner, Kakuzu, were in a big battle and someone had sneaked up on him and used a strong jutsu knocking him unconscious… and now he woke up in an unfamiliar place. Hidan looked around and saw that his leg was chained to the wall on the other side of the room. Hidan growled and started pulling the chain as hard as he could, but ended in no luck breaking free from the stronger than steel chain. Hidan sighed in annoyance as he knew he was beyond exhausted from the previous fight before. Hidan then smirked, remembering his scythe can break through anything, and looked around for it.

"WHERE the FUCK is my scythe!" Hidan yelled out loud and held his head as pain came over. All the sudden the room's door squeaked open and Hidan looked towards the only exit out of the room and saw a man dressed in a suit; a type of suit that you see a boss of a gang wear. Hidan continued to stare as the man smirked evilly

"You're awake I see, good" he said with an evil tone as if he had something planned. Hidan growled and glared slightly

"Who the fuck are you and where the hell am I!" Hidan yelled

"Well, my boy, you're at the JITG, if you don't know what that stand for, it's Jintaijikken Ittai Taishite Genbutsu" (1) the man said shocking Hidan

"What, you mean the place that kills over millions of test subjects to test products for other companies, mostly poison?" Hidan asked and the man nodded

"Then why the fuck am I here chained to the damn wall!"

"That's simple, my boy, you're going to be my new test subject" the man said and before anything came out of the Jashinist's mouth the man snapped his fingers and 4 other men in white coats came in. Hidan's eyes widened as he saw one of them had a white substance in their hands. Hidan froze and then tried to escape even more

"No! I won't be a damn test subject!" Hidan yelled trying hard with what little strength he had left from the previous fight to keep the scientist creeps from getting any closer to him. But no prevail

The men had pinned down the Jashinist to the ground as the other tried to force what he had in his hands in his mouth, but Hidan groaned and clamped his mouth shut.

"You damn brat" he mumbled and forced his mouth opened slightly and Hidan bit down forcefully, biting the man's finger, making him scream in pain

"You are seriously asking for it!" the man said about to punch Hidan in the face before the boss stopped him

"No don't hurt him… yet… test the damn poison first you idiot" he said before using both his hands and forced the Jashinist's mouth open in a way it can't be closed. Hidan groaned before the scientist put the substance in his mouth. The boss then shut Hidan's mouth, forcing him to swallow the white poison.

All the men got up and grinned evilly and left. Hidan sat in the corner, not wanting to be poisoned; he knew it won't kill him, but he knew he wouldn't be able to escape if all of his energy is lost from the poison's affects.

Minutes later, his body was swallowed up in pain, not so much affecting the Jashinist, since he was a masochist. But what did affect him was the darkness eating at him, as if he was falling unconscious

'K-Kaku….zu…. h-hope you're not….here' Hidan thought before falling unconscious, hoping that his boyfriend wasn't in the same predicament, or that Kakuzu was on his way to save him.

TBC

**1: In order**

**Jintaijikken – Testing on a living person**

**Ittai – A company**

**Taishite – for**

**Genbutsu – Products**

**(So basically a company that tests products on living human beings)**


	2. The Reason

**Part two: The reason why…**

After Hidan woke up from his unconscious stage, the boss of the company reentered the room

"How are you feeling?" the man asked and Hidan glared in pain

"What the hell do you want!" Hidan asked angrily

"Now, now, I was just wondering how you were feeling" he said defensively and Hidan glared more and rolled his eyes

"And you care? NOT! You fucking pick poor and innocent animals and humans to fucking torture them!" Hidan yelled and the man chuckled

"So what you do is better? You sacrifice people's lives!" the man said

"THAT'S NOT THE SAME! ITS FOR MY…. Wait how the hell do you fucking know about me sacrificing other people?" Hidan wondered and the man chuckled

"Had to learn about you from the person who sold you to me" he said and Hidan glared at him

"WHAT-ever, still you are evil to torture them!" Hidan yelled, can't move from pain

"No we're not, those people are helping us with experiments for the good of man-kind" the man put simply and Hidan growled

"FOR MAN-KIND! They are fucking dying because you force them to take fucking poison! How the hell is that good for man-kind!"

"It just is" the man said looking at Hidan to see any physical side effects from the poison. "Weird nothing physical changed" he mumbled and Hidan growled

"Get the hell away from me!" Hidan yelled

"Now now, oh and by the way kid, about your boyfriend…he—"

"Where the fuck is Kakuzu, you better not have hurt him!" Hidan yelled trying to attack the guy, but it didn't work. That guy laughed evilly

"You don't know, the person who sold you here wasn't the enemy you were facing off against with your partner, but your partner" He said and Hidan had majorly wide eyes

"Wh-what!" Hidan yelled in complete shock

"Yeah for five million dollars as well"

"Y-you're lying!" Hidan yelled as he believed that the one he loves would never sell him to any place for any amount of money…he was positive.

"No I'm not, I asked if he was willing to sell you and he asked 'how much?'" the man said and Hidan's heart started racing… N-no it can't be

"Then I told him the amount that I was planning to give and he didn't think twice when saying his answer when was obviously yes or you wouldn't be here right now in pain" the man said and Hidan looked down sadly, not knowing what to believe, the man testing painful poison on him or his boyfriend; the type of man that would do anything to make a quick buck. Hidan had tears of confusion form, but quickly wiped them away

"I know my boyfriend, he would never do that!" Hidan yelled

"Well not that well, here" he said giving Hidan a piece of paper. Hidan had wide eyes as it was a contract that said that with the Jashinist sold that the miser was going to be rewarded with 5 million dollars….and Hidan had even more wide eyes at the signature at the bottom

Kakuzu

'Th-this can't be, I mean it can be forged… wait' Hidan thought and the last word was said sadly, 'th-this is his handwriting…' Hidan thought

"Now you believe me?"

"No fucking way would I ever fucking believe that Kakuzu willingly sold me here!" Hidan yelled and the man laughed evilly

"You are so in denial" he teased

"Oh shut up you fucking Heathen!" Hidan yelled

"Call me Tatsujin (1), since I own you now" Tatsujin said

"You don't fucking own me, Kakuzu does! AND no fucking way in hell will I ever fucking call you 'Tatsujin'!" Hidan yelled

"You better call me that or I will stop using the less painful poisons on you and start using the most painful poisons on you; so painful even the most pain enduring masochist will want to kill themselves" he said and Hidan gulped. Yep that scared him…

"Y-yes T-Tatsujin" Hidan said trying so hard to not spit out the name

"Very good" Tatsujin said and smirked "What you said about Kakuzu owning you, you really want to be owned by the man who sold you here?"

Hidan froze and had tears form, with that Tatsujin snapped his fingers and a scientist came in with a syringe full of purple poison in liquid form and Hidan froze, it's one thing that his blood system absorbing the poison after he digested it, but another to have poison forced directly in his blood vein.

Hidan tried to move, but the last poison still has an effect on his body of not being able to move. All Hidan could do was shut his eyes tight as they put the syringe to his arm and harshly put the poison in his arm. They all quickly left to the camera room and saw a girl sit there

"You are still here, Kija?" Tatsujin said

"Yes father, and I saw what you did, you are evil" the teenager said and her father sighed

"No I'm not"

"Whatever… I'm going to my room" she said

"Ok, we will be in the lab to see to the new poisons that have arrived" Her father said leaving the camera room with his group and Kija sighed and left to her room, which was down the hallway where Hidan was located. She stopped when hearing screaming, and noticed it was in the room Hidan was in

"…" She opened the door and noticed the Jashinist in tears screaming

"He lied" she mumbled knowing that her father did use one of the strong poisons. She ran to Hidan and put her hand over his mouth muffling the screaming

"Shah… if dad hears you scream, he will use even stronger poisons on you" Kija said and Hidan looked at her, stopped screaming but the pain is still eating at him

"Wh-who…ugh…who are you?" Hidan asked

"I'm Kija, daughter of the boss" she said and Hidan glared and she smiled

"Don't worry I'm on your side, believe me" she said and Hidan glared and winced and groaned in pain and sat next to the wall, glaring at the other wall

"I don't believe anyone anymore" Hidan said and Kija sighed knowing what he was referring to Kakuzu

"Hidan… that's your name right?" she asked and he simply nodded "Well I'll bring you some food, even if you can't die of starvation, it might not help with your situation, if you know what I mean" she left and Hidan started crying

'K-Kakuzu you bastard, I fucking trusted you, I believed you were true with your feelings, but…b-but I guess I was wrong.' Hidan thought and laid down and couldn't get up, too exhausted to do so.

'You never loved me, did you Kuzu? You just used my feelings to your advantage, didn't you? You probably even thought I was just a sex toy… for you to release any stress you had… I fucking hate you' Hidan said, losing consciousness, and thinking that Kakuzu did sell him there without a care for the immortal Jashinist.

TBC

**1:**

**Tatsujin: Master**


	3. Why Test Poison?

**Part 3: Why test poison on an immortal?**

Hidan woke up, not wishing he had, because instant pain overcame his body. Hidan sat up groaning loudly in pain and opened his eyes to see Kija sitting in the room, and groaned again

"What are you still doing here?" He asked in a pained voice

"I came to give you food, here eat this quickly, you must be very hungry. Plus dad can be back any moment, and if he catches me here giving you food, we will both be in danger" she said and Hidan nodded looking at the food she gave to him

"Don't worry it's not poisoned" she kidded with a smile

"Not… funny" Hidan mumbled and ate the food fast "thanks, it's really good, you make this?" Hidan asked

"Yes, I'm mostly on my own, since dad runs this damn evil place and have to cook for myself" Kija said and Hidan nodded.

"Well I should get going" she said getting up and Hidan looked at her with a small smile

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome" she said and quickly got out of the room and into her room

Minutes later the scientists came in and the boss smirked at the Jashinist

"Time for your next dose of poison" he said and Hidan froze

"Why the fuck do you even have to test poison on an immortal like me, if poison's one purpose is to kill! It doesn't make any fucking sense!" Hidan yelled and Tatsujin laughed evilly and grabbed Hidan's face and pulled him up to look at his

"I test poison on you because I want to test the poison's pain. Doesn't work on the others since they all died after the dose." He said and Hidan froze as the scientist put another type of poison in his blood system.

Hidan instantly felt the worst pain he had ever felt. He knew what Kija said about not screaming, but this time he couldn't hold back and screamed so loud, it was mixed with sobbing. The three men laughed before exiting the room

"F-FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Hidan yelled.

Kija in her room heard this and started crying for the Jashinist's sake.

"I-I will save you Hidan" Kija said and was about to leave the room when her father entered the room

"What the hell do you want dad?" she asked

"We need to talk" he said and Kija rolled her eyes

"What about?"

"I know what you did" he said and Kija froze

'Oh…shit' "What did I do exactly?" she asked perfectly masking her nervousness

"You fed my immortal test subject after I strictly said not to" he said getting angry

"Wh-what?" she asked

"We viewed the camera tapes, even after we're gone, the camera still records and saves the videos we missed" he said

"…"

"So you're grounded until further notice, and in that time, I'm having some of my men keep an eye on you 24/7, since you can't be trusted with my rules"

"B-but dad!" she whined

"No buts young girl, end of conversation" he said before leaving the room and Kija sighed

"I have to find away to save him" she mumbled before drifting off to sleep, silently being watched by her dad's men

With Hidan

Hidan woke up from the unconscious state he was in and screamed as the pain instantly came back

"FUCK!"

Tatsujin came back in the room and smirked

"So you hurt?" he asked

"What do you fucking think you fucking bastard!" Hidan yelled and Tatsujin smirked

"What did I say about calling me by anything but Tatsujin?" he asked and Hidan froze

"S-sorry T-Tatsujin" Hidan mumbled

"Well I have to teach you a lesson now, one very painful poison on its way, and let me tell you it's going to be a lot more painful that the last three" Tatsujin and Hidan's eyes widened

"Pl-please don't!" Hidan begged and the man smirked

"The one way out of this is… give me one blow job" he said and Hidan froze

"N-no way in hell would I—"

"Fine, one poison coming your way" he said about to leave

"W-wait…" Hidan said and the man turned around and Hidan sighed

"O-one blow job?" Hidan asked and the man nodded

"That's the deal"

"…F-fine" Hidan mumbled and Tatsujin smirked and walked over to him. Hidan slowly unzipped his pants and pulled out the already hard eraction. Hidan hesitantly licked the tip, making the man moan and thrust in the Jashinist's mouth. This almost made Hidan gag, but he had to get through with this; his body wouldn't be able to handle more excessive pain than the other poisons caused him today.

"Suck" he said and Hidan began sucking and felt Tatsujin thrust more in his mouth

"Suck harder!" he ordered and Hidan sucked as hard as he could. The man moaned when he came, not even warning the Jashinist, making him swallow it. The Jashinist began coughing as the man took himself out of his mouth.

"Wow who knew you had a good mouth?" Tatsujin said and Hidan glared, panting. As some cum was still on his lip. He just wiped it away hard

"Well I should go, have a good's night's rest, you'll need it to endure tomorrow" Tatsujin said

"H-Hai T-Tatsujin" Hidan said "But I have a question, why do you want to test the poisons pain? If the poison kills, it doesn't matter right?" Hidan asked tiredly and the man smirked

"Because I want to" he said as he left the Jashin alone him his room and Hidan laid down holding his legs to his chest, not believing what he did to get out of receiving pain. Hidan sighed shakily as he knew his body couldn't handle the pain, even in a sacrificing ritual, piercing his heart wasn't even compared to this pain.

In the morning, after receiving a less painful poison, Hidan didn't faint at least. Kija came to the door and wrote a note and put it under the door with the pen

'Hey its' Kija

How are you doing?'

Hidan smirked and wrote back

'Not as bad as I was yesterday'

He snuck it back under the door

'That's kinda good, at least, I would give you food, but dad caught me yesterday'

'What? I'm sorry'

'It's ok, but what happened yesterday after that poison, I heard something that sounded lick moaning?'

'Well…uhm your dad is forcing he to call him Tatsujin (Master) and I didn't yesterday and was threatening me with a even more painful poison, but he decided to make a deal, no poison for one fucking blow job' Hidan wrote and heard Kija gasp

'Ok, I'm going to find a way to get you out of here' she wrote and sent it in the door

"What the hell are you doing!" one of the men asked

"I-I…uh…" Kija mumbled nervously

"Come with me"

"Fuck"

Hidan smiled as he gained the trust of the girl and ripped the note up so no one can read it.

'Kakuzu? If you did sell me here for the money, why haven't you rescued me yet, you could save the money and have me back… Oh well I must be across the world, he'll be here to save me…wont he?'

**TBC**


	4. Kija's Plan

**Part 4: Kija's idea to save Hidan**

A week had passed and Hidan was receiving one painful poison after another, he lost count of how many. The pain was far worse than expected since he hadn't eaten anything since the day Kija gave him food, and he was very weak and hungry to say the least.

"K-Kakuzu" Hidan mumbled in his sleep and Kija was viewing the monitor and froze with an idea to get Hidan out of there

"That's how!" Kija said and that night, she packed up a bag full of essentials and her favorite doll she always has with her.

She opened her door and peaked out to see that one of tha guards were sleeping and sneaked out of the room. She took a few steps and froze

"Where are you going?"

Kija froze and turned to the guard that was sleeping

"I-I" Kija started and noticed the man was still out cold

"Where are you going delicious ice cream cake?" he asked and started snoring

Kija chuckled and was about to turn around the corner when a guard passed by and she quickly made a run for the exit. She got out and was running through the woods

"Yay I made it without getting caught. Akatsuki base here I come" she mumbled running towards the destination.

She ran as fast as she could. She knew about all the Akatsuki and knew what the person she is looking for.

Days after she left the Facility, Kija was at least half way to the Akatsuki base. Kija sat next to a tree and sighed

"Damn by this pace..." she mumbled and heard someone walking down the road and looked that direction. Kija's eyes widened with joy and smiled and ran after the person she just saw

"Hey, please wait!" she said and the man turned around

"What do you want, I have no time for this; I'm looking for my partner" he said

"…I know where he is Kakuzu" she said and Kakuzu had wide eyes

"What?"

"I know where Hidan is" Kija said and Kakuzu glared trying not to hurt the only person who actually knows the whereabouts of his partner

"Where is he?"

"First of all did you meet a man that is the boss of a testing company JIGT?" Kija asked and Kakuzu nodded

"Yes… how did you know?"

"Well he has Hidan" she said and Kakuzu glared more

"He has Hidan! He better not have hurt him!" Kakuzu said and Kija laughed nervously

"Yeah about that" she said and Kakuzu pinned her to a tree

"What! What happened to Hidan!"

"Th-the boss is my father… h-he's been testing poison on him" Kija said and Kakuzu growled

"Why the hell hasn't Hidan escaped!" Kakuzu yelled and Kija noticed in the ex-waterfall nin's eye, that he was genuinely afraid for his boyfriend and knew right then that her father had lied to the poor Jashinist

"How would you feel if you were immortal like that and is poisoned daily like that? Poison kills people, Hidan has no energy. He's not even allowed to eat because it messes up the experiments" Hija said

"…Hidan…." Kakuzu said softly, not wanting to know the pain that the Jashinist had been receiving the whole week since he was missing. Kija let out a few tears

"I-I fed him once to get his energy up; to make the poison's pain less you know. D-Dad caught me and made some of his men watch me all the time…."

"…" Kakuzu watched in shock. She really cares for Hidan.

"B-but that was the first day he was here. H-he hasn't eaten in 6 days" Kija said softly and Kakuzu froze.

'Hidan has been through hell, what could possibly be worse?' Kakuzu said

"I know this isn't true, b-but D-Dad said to Hidan that you sold him there… Hidan has lost all hope of rescue" Kija said and started crying and Kakuzu froze as he could see that the girl told the truth

"H-Hidan… I didn't sell him there, there is no amount of money that could take his place!" Kakuzu said and let the girl go and she wiped some of her tears away

"I know I could tell you're telling the tr-truth" Kija said

"B-but does Hidan?" Kakuzu asked even if it was one of the questions that could sting his heart.

"N-no…" Kija said and Kakuzu's heart broke

"N-no….no! NO!" Kakuzu yelled

"Th-there's more" Kija said and Kakuzu froze hearing about the whole 'Hidan calling him T-Tatsujin…and if he didn't he would receive one of the strongest poisons they have. Also the part that Hidan gave the guy a blow job just to get out of pain.

'H-Hidan, what the fuck did they have?'

"I-I came to get your help to help Hidan escape… I even escaped my father's men"

"…I believe you, where is this damn place anyways?"

"This way" Kija said starting to run towards the Testing Facility and Kakuzu followed her

With Hidan, after receiving another poison, his whole body was shaking

'I-I can't handle this for much longer' Hidan said as darkness ate at him until he fainted falling to the ground and the scientist came in to see if there were any side-effects with the poison and left

'K-Kakuzu….' Hidan thought before his mind went completely black

**TBC**


	5. Kakuzu To the Rescue

**Part 5: Kakuzu to the rescue**

Days after Kija told Kakuzu about Hidan being a test subject for pain, the two had finally arrived to the facility and broke in the front door. The alarms went off and the scientist near the door to Hidan's room almost backed down from what he was going to do to see what's going on but Tatsujin stopped him

"What are you doing!"

"Th-the alarms sir" the scientist said afraid

"No, do your job, we need to test this poison now! The rest will fend off the intruders" the boss said

"Certainly sir" he said "Test for the strongest poison we have underway"

Inside the room Hidan was in the corner shaking as he heard the whole conversation

'Th-the strongest…th-they have?' Hidan thought and he was truly scared.

"Good, now go" Tatsujin said and the scientist nodded and had to find the key to the room.

Hidan sighed shakily and remembered the part of their conversation

'I-intruder? K-Kakuzu are you here? Yeah right, who am I kidding? He'll never come here. Even if he did sell me here, I can't bring myself to hate him; I'm too much in love with him…' Hidan thought and started crying 'but it kills me inside'

"D-damn you Kakuzu" Hidan mumbled softly

"Aha got it" the scientist said coming in the room to see Hidan cry and smirked

"What is this? I thought you were a masochist. Can't stand the pain, what a pussy" the scientist said and laughed

"Shut the hell up!" Hidan yelled and the scientist walked over to the crying boy and put the worst painful poison Hidan had ever experienced in his blood vein and left.

Hidan screamed so loud and coughed up blood. This poison is by far the worst, not even close to compare to that of Sasori's. Hidan was in so much pain that his nails and hair hurt and he was pulling his hair. The door opened frantically and Hidan's eyes were too blurry to see who was there, thinking it was the scientists. Hidan was on his knees swaying back and forth, half conscious and half not.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu said walking closer but it didn't seem the Jashinist heard him

"Hidan are you ok?" Kakuzu asked, but the Jashinist slowly closed his eye and was about to fall over, when Kakuzu ran and caught him

Hidan was limp in his arms and Kakuzu noticed the blood running down his mouth and Kakuzu had tears form and held the limp body closer

'What the fuck did they give you?' Kakuzu asked seeing the boy have tears streaks down his face, and that he was in complete pain. Also that he had lost a lot of weight from hunger. He even noticed the burning fever the boy had and his chakra was at completely at 0

'God you poor thing… I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier'

"Kakuzu did you find–? … oh" Kija said running in the room and had her hands over her mouth

"H-he used the worst poison he has…" Kija said and Kakuzu froze and picked up the body bridal style, breaking the chain with his stitching powers

"Let's get out of here" Kakuzu mumbled softly and Kija nodded and the two ran out of the room, but was stopped by Tatsujin

"How dare you go and try to take off with one of my best test subjects!" The man yelled and Kakuzu glared and growled

"Hidan is not your or any one's test subject!" Kakuzu said and the man looked to Kija who was near Kakuzu

"You brought him Kija?" he asked angrily and Kija froze and got close to Kakuzu

"Ka-Kakuzu run, I'll fend him off as long as I could, get Hidan outta here" she said and Kakuzu looked at her

"What but you…"

"Get Hidan out of here!" Kija said and Kakuzu nodded and ran towards the exit and Kija held of her father. But when Kakuzu was at the door, he used his stitching powers to pull the girl along with him

Once, in the woods, Kakuzu felt he lost the man, he sat down next to a tree after placing Hidan on the ground, in a comfortable position. Kakuzu looked to Kija who was shocked

"Y-you saved me?"

"Yeah, you helped my boyfriend, I owe you" Kakuzu said and Kija smiled and nodded and Kakuzu sighed checking how Hidan's fever is doing

"Fuck, his fever is worsening" Kakuzu said and Kija let out a shaky sigh

"That is the effect from that one poison, and by this rate his brain will fry" Kija said and Kakuzu let out a shaky sigh

"Is there a lake or something with water to help his fever go down?" Kakuzu asked and Kija nodded

"A river" She said "It's this way"

Kakuzu picked Hidan up gently and walked behind Kija and got to a river. Kakuzu placed Hidan in a cool shady grassy area and ripped a part of his shirt and dipped it in the river and placed it on the feverish silver haired man. Kakuzu ripped another part off from his shirt and dipped it in the water and started cleaning Hidan's face gently

"I can't even imagine what he has been through" Kakuzu mumbled and Kija nodded and looked at her iPod that has an apt that lets her record everything with a camera. She had a camera in Hidan's room to record everything that happened when she was gone. She put head phones in her ears and watched what happened a few nights ago and gasped

"K-Kakuzu…" Kija mumbled

"What is it?"

"I-I have a recording of what happened with Hidan a couple of nights ago, you should see" Kija mumbled and gave him the iPod and headphones buds. As Kakuzu watched his eyes widened in anger and shock

"H-he RAPED Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled and Kija started crying and looked to Hidan.

"THAT'S IT!" Kakuzu got up and was about to leave towards the facility to get revenge and Kija pulled his arm

"W-wait Kakuzu" she said and Kakuzu turned around and glared

"WHAT!" Kakuzu asked and Kija froze

"…N-not that I care if you kill my dad…b-but Hidan needs you if he wakes up you know" Kija said and Kakuzu calmed down and sat next to Hidan running a hand through his hair

"Sorry I yelled" Kakuzu mumbled and Kija nodded

"It's ok, I would too if I were you" Kija said and Kakuzu looked to Hidan

"I just can't believe he hasn't even tried killing himself" Kakuzu said "I would"

"I know, but he really had nothing to do so"

"True" Kakuzu said.

An hour after Kakuzu desperately trying to calm Hidan's fever down, he heard groaning and looked to Hidan and saw that Hidan woke up. Hidan looked around to see Kakuzu and Kija

"Hidan I'm glad you're awake" Kakuzu said and Hidan tried sitting up but couldn't and Kakuzu helped him up. Hidan glared at Kakuzu

"Kakuzu…" Hidan said in an evil tone and Kakuzu froze as he knew what the Jashinist was thinking, that he sold him there for money.

**TBC**


	6. Hidan's Confusion

** Part 6: Hidan's Confusion**

"Hi-Hidan it wasn't like that!" Kakuzu said and Hidan's glare intensified

"What you mean sell me to that damn place!" Hidan yelled and Kakuzu winced slightly and Kija sighed

"H-he's telling the truth Hidan" Kija said and Hidan glared at her as well and winced and groaned loudly from pain and Kakuzu was concerned

"Hidan don't push yourself, you need to rest" Kakuzu said "Or your fever will return"

Hidan growled and relaxed against the tree and Kakuzu sighed

"Hidan I didn't sell you there, I would never" Kakuzu said and Hidan glared

"I don't believe you" Hidan put simply and Kija stood up

"I'm going to go look for some berries or something" she said leaving the two alone, so they can work this out; and at least find something the Jashinist could eat.

Kakuzu sighed and put a hand on Hidan's cheek softly and started stroking it

"I never sold you, you're worth more to me than money, I love you" Kakuzu said and Hidan glared and pushed his arm away

"I don't fucking trust you" Hidan said and "I've been there a fucking week! It was torture and pain beyond belief! If you really do love me, you would have been here earlier. I thought…I-I though…" Hidan started, starting to cry, "I thought you just….used me. A-as a…sex toy, and a way to get money" Hidan said "D-don't fucking tell me you love me when you left me there"

Kakuzu had tears form as he realized how much pain Hidan was in, both physically and mentally

"H-Hidan please believe me. I did meet him once, but that was two years ago, I haven't seen him since!" Kakuzu said

"…how can I ever trust or believe you?" Hidan asked and Kija returned with at least 900 berries

"Hi guys" she mumbled knowing that things still weren't ok with the two "I brought berries, we can have 300 each" she said passing them out. Hidan ate his very fast, since he was so hungry and the other two were eating slowly. Kakuzu had at least 250 berries left and looked to Hidan, whose stomach was still growling

"…Here" Kakuzu mumbled, handing the rest of his berries to Hidan. Hidan looked at them and then to Kakuzu confusedly

"Why?" Hidan asked

"I know you haven't eaten in days, just eat them. Eat slowly it'll make you more full" Kakuzu said softly and Hidan blushed slightly and nodded and this time ate slowly.

"Th-thanks Kakuzu" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu nodded and felt Hidan's forehead and felt his fever slowly returning.

"You still have a fever" Kakuzu mumbled and grabbed the damp cloth in the water and put it on Hidan's forehead. Hidan had a confused look on his face

"What?" Kakuzu asked

"I-is that part of your shirt?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded and rubbed his cheek

"Yes, your fever was bad, needed to use something" Kakuzu said and Hidan sighed

"For someone that sold me to a poison testing facility you really act like you care" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu sighed sadly

"H-Hidan I do care and I didn't sell you there! He tricked you into believing that!" Kakuzu said "You actually believe a man who tested poison on you and raped you over your own boyfriend?" Kakuzu asked hurt shocking Hidan

"How did you know he…?" Hidan asked and Kija showed him the video on her iPod

"I'm sorry Hidan" Kija said "I would've stopped it, but I wasn't there"

"What?"

"I was looking for Kakuzu, to help me help you escape. When I found him, h-he was looking for you nonstop" Kija said and Kakuzu nodded

"Yeah, I didn't know what happened, the day of the fight, after the fight you were missing, the only thing there was your scythe and it's back at the base. But I was so scared… I didn't know what happened. Pein told me to give up looking for you and get a new partner, but I c-couldn't. You mean the world to me" Kakuzu said with a few tears falling and Hidan's heart raced

'Wh-what? B-but the whole thing… H-he says he didn't sell me and loves me, b-but he wasn't here earlier… d-did he sell me or didn't he. I-I'm so fucking confused' Hidan thought and fell over with his eyes shut

"Hidan!" Kakuzu asked concerned and heard Hidan groan

"….sleep…" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu chuckled and caressed his cheek

"Sleep well, Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan mumbled something, unheard before he fell asleep and Kakuzu put him in a comfortable position and placed his cloak over the sleeping body and sighed

"We should rest as well Kija; we can't leave with Hidan in this condition" Kakuzu said and Kija nodded and the two fell asleep; Kakuzu's arm around Hidan's waist.

An hour passed and Kakuzu woke up along with Hidan and Kija

"K-Kakuzu…" Hidan mumbled

"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked looking at the weak looking figure

"I-I don't know what to believe, if you sold me there or not" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed

"I don't actually care that you don't believe me or not. At least you're out of there. I never want to see that look on your face again" Kakuzu said crying

"What look?" Hidan asked

"The one when I went into the room to save you. You looked like you were in so much pain, that you couldn't even handle it… I couldn't bare it" Kakuzu said and Hidan looked at him shocked

"I don't know what to believe, I'm so confused" Hidan said and Kakuzu was about to say something when the boss came out behind a tree

"He's telling the truth immortal"

**TBC**


	7. The Truth Revealed

**Part 7: The Truth Revealed**

"What?" Hidan asked and Tatsujin nodded with an evil smirk

"He never sold you, I had to make you sad for one of the poison's to work" Tatsujin said and Hidan and Kakuzu froze

"Y-you fucking bastard!" Hidan yelled and Tatsujin smirked

"What did I say about what you should call me? Remember what happened last time" Tatsujin said and Hidan froze remembering the man raped him

"S-sorry…T-Tatsujin" Hidan mumbled shaking and Kakuzu froze from shock at how the man had his finger wrapped around Hidan. Kakuzu pulled Hidan close and had his arm around Hidan protectively

"What the fuck did you do to Hidan to make him act like this!" Kakuzu asked evilly

"Well I did tell him to call me 'Tatsujin' or he'll get worse poison, but I had a better idea" he said evilly and Kakuzu winced

"What did you do!"

"H-he raped me, b-but a-as a substitute for lube, h-he used p-poison" Hidan said as fresh tears fell from his eyes and Kakuzu froze in anger, but Kija ran in front of them angry

"How the fuck can you do that!" she yelled and he shrugged

"Because I can"

"You monster!" Kija said and her father kicked her into a tree and was knocked out.

"When I get through with this, you're in so much trouble young girl" he said evilly and turned to Kakuzu who was beyond angry

"Why did you attack your own daughter?" Kakuzu asked

"I do love my daughter, but she has disappointed me in not following my orders"

"You bastard" Kakuzu said

"Give me my immortal back to me at once!" Tatsujin said and Kakuzu growled

"He does not belong to you, he belongs to me!" Kakuzu said and Hidan blushed and smiled weakly at Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked at Hidan and could still tell that he was in pain and looked to the boss evilly

"You'll regret even laying one finger on Hidan" Kakuzu said "When I'm through with you!"

Tatsujin laughed evilly and Kakuzu was about to get up and attack him when he felt Hidan latch to him

"K-Kakuzu…." Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu sighed and looked to the man

"How the fuck did you actually convince him I sold him?" Kakuzu asked and the man handed the contract paper to him and noticed his signature

"It was forged" Tatsujin said and Hidan let out a shaky sigh

"B-but i-it looked so much l-like Kuzu's h-handwriting" Hidan said softly and Kakuzu sighed knowing how this could mess anyone's mind up; to not know what to believe.

"I know, I am good at art"

Kakuzu put Hidan down and was about to punch the guy when he was kicked back into the river. Hidan's eyes widened

"K-Kakuzu!" Hidan said and was now getting pulled by Tatsujin farther and farther away from the river and deeper into the forest.

Hidan groaned as the man pulled out three chains and chained his arms around one tree so he couldn't move them. And also two very separate trees, from each other; the man chained each one of Hidan's leg to them. Hidan groaned and pulled his arms and legs and froze when the man above him had brought out poison

"Now I have to teach you a lesson of never escaping" Tatsujin said unzipping his pants making Hidan freeze

"N-No damnit! You bastard!"

"Well I was going to go light, but since you didn't say my name I'm going harder!" he said and Hidan had tears form as the man was unzipping his

"KAKUZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Right then Kakuzu came out and kicked the man away from Hidan. Hidan let out a shaky sigh of relief and his tensed body relaxed

"Thanks K-Kakuzu" Hidan mumbled and was drowsy from the last poison's effects and Kakuzu nodded and fought the man, him punching him non stop

"You made me loose a heart, you fucking hurt my boyfriend beyond belief, and about to rape him again!" Kakuzu was beyond mad and the man's breathing was harsh and was bloody

"And even if I have one less heart, I'll never take a heart as nasty as yours!" Kakuzu said with one more punch, ending the man's life. Kakuzu took a deep breath and looked to Hidan and freed him from the chains. Hidan glomped him softly

"Th-thank you Kuzu… I-I'm sorry I…didn't believe you" Hidan said very tiredly and Kakuzu kissed him

"No problem, go to sleep, I'll bring us home" Kakuzu said and Hidan nodded shutting his eyes and was out right away. Kakuzu looked at him and picked him bridal style and walked to where Kija was and woke her up

"Kija wake up"

"Hmmm… what? Oww! What happened?" Kija asked rubbing her head and Kakuzu sighed

"Your dad knocked you out and kicked me into the river making me loose a heart. Oh and top that he took Hidan into the woods and almost raped him with poison again" Kakuzu said and Kija froze

"I never thought my dad was that evil? Where is he?" she asked

"I killed him, protecting Hidan" Kakuzu said and Kija nodded and shrugged

"Well how is Hidan?" Kija asked looking at the sleeping figure in Kakuzu's arms and Kakuzu looked at him

"Tired, he had been through hell's hell today" Kakuzu said and Kija nodded and smiled

"He'll be ok right?"

"Eventually"

"So are you leaving to the Akatsuki base?" Kija asked and Kakuzu nodded and Kija nodded

"Ok, I'll see you later; I guess I have to clean this mess up here" Kija said and Kakuzu looked at her and smiled

"I want you to come with us" Kakuzu said and Kija looked at him confused

"Would your boss let me? I mean I'm not that talented to qualify as a member" Kija said and Kakuzu shook his head

"Neither is Tobi, but he is, plus you have perseverance" Kakuzu said and Kija couldn't say no to that logic and nodded with a big grin

"Thank you" Kija said

"No, thank you, without you, Hidan would still be in this mess" Kakuzu said and Kija smiled

"K-Kuzu…home….please" Hidan mumbled in his sleep snuggling closer to his chest and Kakuzu smiled

"Right, let's go home" Kakuzu said and Kija happily walked right next to him, heading towards the Akatsuki base

**TBC**


	8. Home Sweet Base

**Part 8: Home Sweet Base**

Hidan woke up and looked around to notice that he was on his room at the Akatsuki Base and saw his scythe leaning against the wall. Hidan smiled slightly and sat up knowing Kakuzu and Kija had saved him. Someone all the sudden came in the room and lit up with joy

"K-Kakuzu-Sama he's awake!" she said loudly and Kakuzu ran in the room and smiled seeing his boyfriend finally awake.

"I'm going to see Pein-Sama" she mumbled leaving

Kakuzu walked over and sat on the side of the bed and felt Hidan's forehead to see if the fever is going to return

"How are you feeling?" Kakuzu asked and Hidan smiled

"I'm feeling a lot better, how long was I out?" Hidan asked

"About 2 days" Kakuzu said and kissed Hidan on the cheek and Hidan had a confused look

"What?" Kakuzu asked

"How come I cant feel any pain? I mean th-that p-poison was so…"

"I-I know, I asked Sasori to come up with an antidote for the poisons you had to take, because most of the ones you were forced were still in your body" Kakuzu said "and so you are poison and pain free"

"Good" Hidan mumbled and one of Kakuzu's eyebrows rose

"Good? I thought you were a masochist" Kakuzu said in a teasing tone and Hidan hit his arm playfully

"I am a masochist, b-but that pain… it was too unbearable" Hidan said shaking and Kakuzu pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back

"Don't think about it" Kakuzu said softly and Hidan relaxed in his arms

"Thanks Kuzu" Hidan mumbled and Kakuzu nodded

"Hidan, if you're feeling up to it, Pein wants to introduce the new member to everyone" Kakuzu said and that shocked Hidan, but nodded

"Yeah, let's go"

"Ok" Kakuzu helped Hidan out of bed, but outstandingly Hidan was able to walk normally without any help or anything. Kakuzu smiled

"You are very strong willed Hidan" Kakuzu said and Hidan shook his head

"No, if I was, I wouldn't have been tricked into believing him, or give him a damn blow job to get out of pain" Hidan said and Kakuzu looked at him shocked

"No… you are strong, very strong, anyone who is immortal would break down, try to kill themselves, but you lasted until Kija and I saved you" Kakuzu said and Hidan smiled

"What ever happened to her?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu smirked

"You'll see" Kakuzu said confusing Hidan but he let it go and they walked into the living room where everyone is. Kakuzu sat on the couch and Hidan right next to him.

Pein stood in front of the room

"Ok, here is the Akatsuki's new member, come on out" Pein said and a teenage girl came out wearing the Akatsuki cloak

"Hello, I'm Kija Komo" Kija said and Hidan looked to Kakuzu with a grin

"Did you bring her back with us?" Hidan asked and Kakuzu nodded

"I owed her for helping me save you, plus there was nothing there for her" Kakuzu mumbled and Hidan nodded and smiled at Kija who was smiling

"I'm glad you're ok Hidan" Kija said and Hidan nodded

"Thanks for everything" Hidan said and Kakuzu nodded in agreement

"I have to thank you too, for letting me come with you" Kija said and Pein coughed

"Ok, does anyone have any questions?" Pein asked and Deidara and Sasori were mumbling to each other

"Uhm… how old are you un?" Deidara asked

"13" Kija said and Deidara smirked

"Finally, I'm not the youngest member anymore un!" Deidara said and turned to Sasori

"You cant call me brat anymore now~!" Deidara said grinning and Sasori smiled and shook his head

"No you're still a brat" Sasori said and Deidara pouted

"B-but Da—" Deidara started and Sasori looked at him

"But you're my brat" Sasori said before pulling him into a kiss. Kija smiled and answered any other questions. 90% of them were from Tobi, which were actually childish questions

Afterwards Hidan smiled and cuddled to Kakuzu, who held him protectively

"Hidan, I'll protect you; I'll never let anything hurt you that bad again, unless you want it that is" Kakuzu said and Hidan chuckled

"Thanks Kuzu, but I would want most of it" Hidan said and Kakuzu chuckled

"Masochist"

"And proud of it" Hidan said

So after a painful beyond belief experience Hidan endured, he is back home with his boyfriend and the Akatsuki found a new member

And they lived happily ever after

Because of Kija helping rescue Hidan

**THE END**


End file.
